Order Made
by Pasta'nRoses12
Summary: Based on the song 'Order Made' by Radwimps. / Eventual Gerita, ItalyxHRE \\\ Italy meets his future friends and family as a young child, all the while choosing the special characteristics that make him the unique character we love today.
1. Grandpa Rome: Past or Future?

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic (Like, _EVAR,)_ so I hope you like it! Like I said, it's based of the song 'Order Made' By Radwimps, and I worked pretty hard on it, so I hope it's decent. This will end up being a Gerita/ItalyxHRE (Because Germany is SO Holy Rome!) fanfic, but even if you don't like that pairing (How can you not? They're so cute!) I'm sure you'll still be able to read and/or enjoy it~! So, go! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Hetalia. (Sadly...)**

* * *

><p>It was white.<p>

That was all Italy's mind could focus on, his bright auburn eyes gazing about him in curiosity.

It was just so incredibly… white.

Not a speck of dust littered the floor, and the entire expanse of universe surrounding him was bleached the purest of shades, such as a blank canvas before an artist stains it with color.

It was also quiet, he realized; apart from the rustling of his green and white maid's dress and swish of his rich brown hair as he turned about, it was completely silent.

Yet, he was so… warm, you could say. Warm and calm and... _Peaceful._ Happy.

Suddenly, the quiet 'click, clack' of shoes against ground echoed from behind the boy, who whirled around to see a man walking towards him, a smile on his darkly-tanned face.

The man, who had dark brown hair and two flyaway curls, clad in a yellow-green tunic beneath a lighter purple toga, smiled down at Italy and knelt in front of him, proceeding to sit crisscross on the white floor.

Italy could not help but smile back at the man, who gazed at him with a proud glint in his eyes.

"My boy," He began, "I have come here today for a special reason."

The man held out his hands to Italy, palms facing up, and smiled all the brighter.

Italy watched him, pondering what his greeting could mean, and why in the world he was holding out his hands like that, when suddenly two things appeared above the man's outstretched hands. Above his left palm, a small cream colored handkerchief hovered; above his right was a large, silver and black cross necklace.

"I will make it so you can see either the past or the future," He said gently, his kind eyes gazing fondly at the young boy. "Which do you want?"

Italy was taken aback and thought the question over for a while. Was this strange yet familiar man really speaking the truth? Or was this whole thing a test? His eyes glanced once more at the man's face and to the small items before making his decision.

"Please, I would like to choose the past. That way I can become," Italy swallowed, thinking each word over carefully, "So that I _may_ become, a kind person rather than a strong person. So that I can understand what memories are."

The man's smile grew and he held out the hand with the handkerchief. Italy slowly reached for it with both hands before taking it from him and gazing fondly at the small, folded piece of carefully sewn fabric.

The man stood and ruffled Italy's hair before murmuring, "I wish you well, Italy," and silently turning on his heel to walk away.

"Wait!" Italy called, and memories abruptly flooded his mind. He was with the man in all of them;

The man, teaching Italy to paint.

Italy, throwing a blanket over the man when he fell asleep on the couch.

The two of them walking together, holding hands.

The man again, walking away, dressed in scuffed Roman armor, a red cape billowing out behind him.

Italy, calling for him to stay.

Italy, alone, waiting for him to come back.

Waiting for so long.

"Grandpa Rome..!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love~! :3<strong>


	2. Japan: Two hearts?

**Chapter 2! And someone reviewed… Wow. Didn't expect that. THANK YOU, XzNTinoXD ! So..yep. This one features…Dun dun dun… JAPAN~! Only Italy doesn't know who he is, so I hope you could figure it out by my description… Yyyeaaaaahhhh…That's all. Read on~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, sadly. **

* * *

><p>Italy 's eyes flew open.<p>

He could not remember whether or not he had closed them, and was almost positive he had not, but somehow he had, confusing as it was. He also couldn't remember lying down, but he was also doing that, his back pressing into the hard ground.

Those were the first things that jumped to his attention.

The second was that the scenery around him had changed. What had been endless white was now a warm, gentle cream color, the way old parchment might look, yet the silence was the same. What else was that Italy was no longer as young as he had been; He was still a child, yes, but taller, and less…Round. He was also dressed in different clothing, clothing actually suited to his gender for a change with a brown jacket and white shirt and pants.

As he was admiring himself as best he could without the helpful support of a mirror, Italy suddenly had a thought and glanced down at his hands.

The handkerchief was gone.

And so was Grandpa Rome.

Italy felt a lump form in his throat, and he felt like his heart had cracked a bit. He desperately wanted to let his emotions flood out, to cry until the end of time, but he couldn't, for some reason. The young country was so wrapped up in his sorrows, his face buried in his hands, he didn't notice another person approach him.

"Italy-chan," The man said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. Italy sniffed and gazed up into the eyes of a young looking Japanese man. Silky black hair framed his face and his eyes, which were a dark brown, seemed to smile down at Italy. His mouth itself was also curled upward at the ends to form a small hint of a grin. He was dressed in a sort of kimono, Italy thought, which was blue and black and reached down to the floor.

Italy opened his mouth to speak and the man placed one finger over his lips.

"Hush now. Can you listen to me for a moment?"

The younger boy closed his mouth and nodded, which caused the Japanese man to smile a bit more.

"Thank you," he said, "This will only take a moment, all right?"

He knelt down in front of Italy and sat on his legs before motioning for Italy to do the same. Italy did, and gazed up at him with curiosity. The man began tapping Italy with one finger, naming each body part he touched as he did.

"Arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, and the holes in your nose," the man said, causing Italy to giggle when he tapped the tip of Italy's tiny nose, "I'll give you two of each, so isn't that great?"

Italy stopped laughing and gazed at him with wonder. "Two of each?"

"Two," the man confirmed, causing Italy to fall silent. "Is … something wrong?"

"Well, I was just wondering," Italy said quietly, his voice ringing through the silence and echoing back.

"What is it?"

Italy was silent for another moment before blurting out, "Can I ask a favor?"

The Japanese man nodded, his warm eyes confused.

"You see…I'm fine with just one mouth," Italy said, pointing at his lips.

The man blinked, cocking his head to the side as he pondered the statement. "Just one? For what reason?"

Italy wrung his hands, which were set in his small lap. "It's so that I don't fight with myself… and so that I can only kiss one person, you see."

He hoped his reasons were decent enough, and they proved to be when the man's smile returned and he nodded. "If that is what you wish, then you shall have it."

The man rested his hand on Italy's head for a brief moment and Italy felt a tingling sensation run through him before the hand was removed.

His job done, the man slowly rose to his feet and wiped invisible dust from his knees before bowing to Italy and aiming a smile at him once more.

"Good luck to you. I look forward to the day when we will meet again," the man said before turning and walking away.

Italy sat and watched him go before realizing that the man was walking away.

He was walking away.

He was leaving Italy.

Italy was going to be alone again.

Italy scuffled to his feet to follow, crying, "Wait! Please! _Aspettami! Per favore! Aspettare!"_ As he ran, but before he knew it, the man had vanished, and Italy was once more by himself in the cream-colored universe that surrounded him...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a jerk...Poor Italy. But yeah. Germany's gonna be in the next chapter, so don't kill me.<strong>

**Aspettami! Per favore! Aspettare! -Wait for me! Please! Wait! (Italian)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~3**


End file.
